


Shower

by milknhxney



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Smut, smut without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milknhxney/pseuds/milknhxney
Summary: Morning showers are the best
Relationships: Goku Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Shower

You weren't sure how you found yourself in your current situation but you were stuck in it and the man that was behind you wasn't gonna let you go. The shower was supposed to be quick but when you felt the presence of another person you already knew yours plans for the next hour would be down the drain. Strong arms wrapped themselves around your waist pulling your naked body flush against another. Lips attacked your bare shoulder and your head rolled to the side instinctively allowing the pair of lips to explore what they wanted and they seemed pretty happy about being allowed. 

You felt an arm slide down your stomach slowly and painfully his fingertips leaving your body burning in their wake. When the hand found its destination he cupped it. His teeth nibbling the shell of your ear and you whimper and you heard the low chuckle coming from his throat. In a swift movement you were turned around back pinned against the white tiled wall and your boyfriend stood in front of you lips attacking yours. 

The kiss was heated within seconds and the sound of teeth clashing together would be heard from the two. The small battle of who would win dominance in this would ultimately go to him. It usually did all the time. You watched him drop to his knees in a fluid motion and he glanced up at you, dark eyes meeting e/c and you could see the lust in his eyes. A steady hand went to hold your waist while the other moved your leg to rest upon his broad shoulder. The second his target was in sight he attacked. 

Lips worked their way up and down your exposed slit and he hummed enjoying the sweet flavor it provided him. His eyes looked up at you through thick lashes and he saw your head thrown back biting your lip and hands squeezing your breasts. He slipped his tongue out to tease your clit and that drew out a long moan for you. The chuckle that admitted from him vibrated through your core and it had you shuttering. His tongue plunged itself inside of you causing a gasp to escape your lips. The warm water added just the right amount of pleasure to what he wasn't paying attention to and it drove you obviously wild. 

Replacing his tongue with his fingers he slipped two in his mouth going to suck and nibble on your clit. He felt you shaking from all the pleasure and he was glad he held you up or you would've been crumbling down. The moans coming from you could be considered borderline pornographic but he didn't care, it edged him on more and more. The sudden curl of his fingers had you launch forwards hand grasping his hair and your mouth hung open. You were close and he knew it. He sped up his attacks, his mouth going to suck on your clit and in a second you were a shaking mess. Nothing came from your mouth as your orgasm washed over you and he helped you ride it out. 

He stood up swiftly bringing your lips to his and you could tell he needed his realize. Your hand snuck down grabbing his member and you heard him moan into your mouth. Quickly he replaced your hand with his and he guided himself to your needy hole. Propping you're leg up against his waist so he got a better angle he slid in fully the two of you moaning in unison. As much as you loved his skillful fingers his cock would always be your favorite. He wasted no time snapping his hips to yours setting a rough and brutal pace. His hand went to go grip your neck and he laid his forehead against yours. 

Heavy pants was heard but could be cut off by the loud water hitting the tile but the two didn't care. They were lost in each other, lost in their world of pure bliss and pleasure and they didn't want it to stop. But you was already feeling yourself get closer with each thrust it drove you insane. He shifted himself around and the new angle had you seeing stars. The silent moan that escaped you had him chuckling and continuing his assault. He knew you were close, the way you clenched around him drove him absolutely wild. He loved the way you fit him like a glove. 

His one harsh thrust had you over the edge and you came and it was hard. Your body shook in his violently and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. You were on cloud nine and you didn't want to leave it. You felt his seed shoot inside you and he grunted thrusting through his orgasm. He slowed himself eyes glancing up towards yours and he smiled at you. Slowly he pulled out and you were upset by the emptiness that filled you but you'd learn to get use to it. 

"Good morning."


End file.
